Printers, both black-and-white and color, are widely used in businesses and in homes. Such printers include laser printers, inkjet printers, and other printing technologies. In addition to stand-alone printers, printers are also widely incorporated into other products that utilize a printing subsystem, such as copiers, facsimile machines, and multifunction devices (e.g. a combination of at least two of a printer, scanner, copier, and fax), to name a few. In general, printers receive image data, and convert the image data into print data that is used to print the image on a print medium.